Satin and Sparks
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: chapter 2 added: vol. 2 of the wedding trilogy: As the special unit investigates three killings which could be ranger related in Blue Bay Harbor two new agents are forced to work together in a race against time.
1. Default Chapter

Satin and Sparks :The wedding trilogy vol. 2

By Lady Lightspeed and Dana Grayson

Summary: As the special unit investigates three killings which could be ranger related in Blue Bay Harbor two new agents are forced to work together in a race against time.

Disclaimer: neither of us owns anything Power rangers wish we did but sometimes we don't always get what we want.

Author's note:

Dana Grayson: We're back

Lady Lightspeed: (covering Dana Grayson's mouth as she hisses) hey we want them to read the story not run screaming in the other direction.

Dana Grayson: some people just don't get humor.

Lady Lightspeed: either way this is the sequel to the wedding which is now renamed the wedding Vol. one lasers and lace. It takes place in spring of 2005 and… (Holds hand over Lady Lightspeed's mouth)

Dana Grayson: We hope you'll read it and find out for yourself what it's about.

Additional author's note: the first part of the chapter is just the stats of the three victims. It's supposed to be as if Tori is reading over them.

Danny elis

20

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Earth ninja

Motocross

Lived in apartment: 4c 315 Winslow Street, Blue Bay Harbor

Gia Muldoon

19

Blonde hair

Blue eyes

Water ninja

Diver

Lived in apartment 3c: 315 Winslow Street, Blue Bay Harbor

Eric martin

20

Hair, black

Eyes hazel

Air ninja

Skate boarding

Lived in apartment: 2c 315 Winslow Street, Blue Bay Harbor

"According to what I found each of the three victims attended classes at the wind ninja academy." Justin said matter-of-factly skimming the data scrawling on his computer screen.

"When?" Tori asked frowning.

"2004, Gia was one of your students." Kim said leafing through her own papers.

"Well I did teach all water ninjas." Tori nodded then frowned. "I don't remember any Gia though."

"There was a tattoo on her right shoulder it said starEric." Dana put in helpfully.

"Alright, Star, yeah I knew her." Tori nodded after a minute, the girl had been in Marah's class, not as out spoken as the former bad girl but still Tori remembered her.

"I don't understand this," TJ said looking to the doctor. "How could they all be electrocuted but only have their brains damaged?"

"I'd think their might be a device like that, after all hospital's use defibulaters to restart harts and they don't disturb other parts of the body." Justin murmured thoughtfully making a note to look it up later. .

"There's another way." A voice said and Tori turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hunter I'm glad you could join us." The head of the unit rose to greet the new comer.

"No problem." The thunder ninja replied and then scanned the room a minute. "You've already started."

"Yes, just have a seat and…" Carter was saying but Tori couldn't believe he was there, she'd not seen Hunter since Reefside and he looked different, dressed in a pair of black trousers and the matching dress shirt. His crimson tie the only link he wore to the rangers. Yes, Hunter Bradley had definitely changed. Since she'd joined the unit six months ago she'd not run into anyone she knew so now was a little uncertain how to act. Not that she'd ever been that comfortable in the first place. No, Hunter made her very nervous, she didn't even know why." When he took the empty seat beside her it didn't help matters either.

"Everyone meet the newest member of the unit." Carter said and all eyes went to the one-time crimson thunder ranger.

"You know ever since doc got here we just keep growing." TJ shook his head.

"That's TJ Johnson, the one-time blue astro ranger; beside him is Justin Stuart, the one time blue turbo ranger, then Jen Scott's on the other side beside Kimberly Scott and her husband Jason Scott."

""from your file you already know Tori Hanson and I'm Dr. Grayson." Dana finished up the summary so it wouldn't take too long. AFTER ALL they had a case to solve.

"Right."

"You were talking about the shocking means of death." Hunter said after another minute of introduction and Carter nodded.

"We're trying to get a grip on the situation."

"Well, as I said when I came in there's one other way I know that could directly fry someone's brain." Hunter then looked to each at the table before letting his gaze rest on the blonde beside him. "Like all rangers the power comes with certain abilities and Tori you know that with ninja's theirs can be separate."

"A lightening ninja?" Tori asked frowning. She'd never met one although she'd heard of them from time to time. The question is why would they want to kill wind ninjas? When Tori said as much Hunter didn't even have to think.

"Because he thought that the three victims were the three of you."

"You think its vengeance." Carter nodded. "I'd been thinking as much but it sounded too easy."

"And very like Mirinoi." Dr. Grayson mused.

"Mirinoi?" Both Tori and Hunter asked looking at the pair in question.

"On my first case," the doctor began. "The half brother of two villainesses killed 6 innocent by standards to make the galaxy rangers nervous."

"He was after both the lightspeed rangers and the galaxy team." Jason said as the doctor was tight lipped, no doubt from the memory of losing her father. After all it had been Kai or rather Kieran Chen who'd killed everyone including Captain William Mitchell

"And that case was like this one." Hunter nodded thoughtfully. Although he knew in their line of investigation it was dangerous to link two crimes together without blunt cause, just in case they were totally different. "The thing was who but one of the students at the school would know about the academy? After all it wasn't like sensei ever advertised at the supermarket was it." Hunter said looking at the water ninja who agreed.

"So the question would be who would not know enough to have gone right after us but to have known where we trained?" Tori closed her eyes in a hope to block out all else so she could get some sort of an image of the killer. Not like psychics did but more abstract. Sensei had always said a ninja could always sense other ninjas and by the time they'd graduated she'd learned to detect just that in people. She had known it in Kimberly heart Scott when they'd first met; she'd seen that same glow about the pink clad woman as she'd seen about Shane. It was why she'd not been surprised to find out she was not like them but her animal as some ninjeti's had a bird.

"Then again the killer could just be using the same tact to scare you, in a little cat and mouse game." Dr. Grayson said remembering her own bout with a killer. She hoped she was wrong, she'd almost lost all she'd held dear, she didn't want to see anyone, especially someone as sweet as Tori Hanson go through that too.

"So we go in and see what we can find out." Tori said knowing that it would be hard; she'd have to use three of her best friends but what if it was one of them? On the other hand what if one of them were next?

"Yes sending you two in would make the most sense, after all you're from there and since Tori you were a student at the wind ninja academy no one would think twice about you poking around there."

"Actually," Hunter was frowning as he looked to the blue clad woman to his left. "Two of our friends are getting married in a couple of weeks that will allow us to arrive and not stir too much trouble."

"Hey that's right Tori you did ask for a few days off before this came up." Kim nodded.

"Yep."

"You know I think there's something that will work to further the cause." Justin said from where he still sat looking at his computer screen.

"What's that?" Jason asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"If they pretended to be engaged they could spend more time together, and it wouldn't seem odd." The mainframe wizard explained then added. "Too if you have to call in you can pretend your working on wedding plans of your own."

"Wait a minute, I can't…" Tori began thinking of Blake, true she'd never been with Hunter's little brother as more than a friend but it could cause problems if the navy thunder ninja showed up for the wedding.

"It makes sense." Dr. Grayson nodded as did her husband. What the blonde physician didn't add was that if she was right the two new members of their group' having to spend more time together might just light that spark she had sensed the moment Tori heard his voice. To Dana's way of thinking love was something everyone needed, even if they didn't know it. She'd not known it until she'd thought she'd lost can rather and now they were expecting their first little one.

"If you need back up I might even be able to get us invited." Jason said looking to his wife who nodded.

"A friend of ours taught the dino thunder team from Reefside."

"Wait you know Tom Oliver?" Tori asked in surprise.

"We went to high school together." Both Jason and Kim said at the some time and Justin shook his head.

"Kim also dated him when he was the green and white ranger."

"Talk about a small world." Tori laughed, she'd not remembered that from the personnel annals she'd studied after joining the unit.

"Alright." Hunter spoke up and Tori jumped as if being caught doing something wrong, he must have been answering a question but which one? She'd been thinking about the past and lost track of the present.

"Good the two of you can leave in the morning." Carter said from the end of the table and Tori knew that she'd be on that flight out of Angel Grove.

To Be Continued

author's note:

Lady Lightspeed: Alright, the story might have some of the similar ideas in the beginning but things are rarely what they seem when it comes to rangers or murder. please r/r.


	2. 2

shout outs

Jorgitosbabe from Dana Grayson: I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one too.

Luciusz from Lady Lightspeed: It's 3:27 am so I hope this was fast enough for an update. Lady Lightspeed yawns

to mallisa from Dana Grayson" I love Hunter Tori fics too so we both hope this will be as fun for you to read as it is for us to write..

Chapter 2

That evening as Tori was leaving ER office to head home she was a little surprised to find Hunter lounging against the wall, just across from her door.

"It's almost seven I'd have thought you'd be gone."

"Thought we could grab a bite, you know catch up on old times."

"Oh well I don't know, I have to get home and pack for tomorrow." She said and she did, she would have to find a way to slide back into the happy go lucky kid she'd been, if a little more mature. It would be rough since she'd spent the last year trying to shake out of the beach bunny stereotype she'd been in school. Then there were the files and she'd have to look into find out about lightening ninjas and how their power would work. It was very possible that Hunter was right. The question would be who were they and why were they after them?

"I'll cook."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on tor, I know how much you love my fettuccini Hunter said and again she saw that sullen kid he used to be challenging her. "Besides, I brought info on lightening ninjas."

"Fine." She gave in with a sigh. If he already had info it would just be a waste of time to look it up because if he was as methodical about this as he'd been about avenging his parents there would be no stone unturned.

"Great we'll take my car." He said matter-of-factly and Tori frowned.

"Hunter if you drive you'll have to bring me back here later."

"Actually, I was thinking that I'll drive you home that way you can leave your car here, you know better security."

"That's silly I can…"

"Tor if you're going to fight me on every little thing this mission's going to be harder than cleaning sensei's old hamster cage."

Look I'm not trying to fight with you, I just…"

"Hey good I was hoping I wouldn't miss you." Justin called as he came running down the hall.

"What is it?" Tori immediately asked, going on full alert.

"Some guy hit your car." The blue clad young man said and Tori sighed with a glance at Hunter.

"Looks like you win."

Two and a half hours later Hunter was taking the noodles off the stove.

"You know it surprised me that you remembered I like pasta."

"I have a good memory."

"Besides Blake used to talk about you nonstop."

"Oh,"

"I am sorry that didn't work out for you to."

"Yeah." She murmured not wanting to think of why things hadn't worked out. No, she'd not think about finding her so-called boyfriend making out in the pit just after a race in Silver Hills. She'd not think about how he'd tried to play it down or how the red head had asked Blake if she was the beach bunny he'd broken up with back home.

"I was surprised he did that to you, I mean he really seemed to have feelings for you." Hunter said watching Tori out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look as starched as she had at the office. True she still wore the black slacks and the Azure blouse but her tie was gone and she'd let her hair down. He'd noticed on the ride there that she seemed to be much more restrained; her eyes seemed to have a shadow he'd never seen. He didn't like it and had thought that maybe it had partially been put there by his little brother.

"Alright which dressing did you want?"

"I make my own." He said and she glanced over at him, taking in his T-shirt clad form as he poured the pasta from the strainer into a serving bowl. It was odd that even as she was learning more and more about Hunter she didn't feel out of it. He didn't make a big deal about their having been friends before, no he just moved around her as if they'd always done so. It was kind of nice, she mused.

Nice too to have someone else to talk too after a long day in the trenches.

She then watched as he placed the bowl on the table and went back to the refrigerator for a bottle of olive oil, the vinegar and headed to the counter where a large spice rack sat. She couldn't see what he was doing but he probably didn't want her too otherwise he'd have told her what else he was adding to the mix.

"I called sensei Omeano and he told me everything he knew about the fifth breed of ninjas." Hunter began once they'd both taken a seat on either side of the breakfast bar. "Lightening ninjas like other ninjas get their power from within and so it would explain the focused power and lack of bruising or external damage to the three bodies." Tori took a sip of her iced tea and asked.

"Hunter?"

"Hmm?"

"In your time on Lothor's ship did you ever see anyone different, someone we never did?" The question seeming to have come from out of thin air stopped Hunter mid forking lettuce onto his fork.

"No why?"

"Well, if someone is trying to hurt us because of what we did to Lothor maybe you might have seen something, heard something…" She shrugged thoughtfully.

"You know I always did admire how your mind works." Hunter's lips quarked up at the corners in a mini smile.

"Well great minds think alike." She shrugged and waited for him to get back on topic.

"Alright, as to your question, no," Hunter murmured, stroking his chin with his free hand. "I don't remember ever seeing anyone other than Marah and Capri or his goons."

"I wonder…"

"What?"

"Well after our meeting today I did a little digging into the Mirinoi file and got to thinking that maybe Lothor might just have another family member we don't know She explained and paused to take a bit of ripe tomato. About."

"Wait, if he did wouldn't he have used he or she against us?" Hunter asked logically and Tori shrugged.

"Not necessarily, if the person was too young or too old they'd probably have been kept out of sight."

"That would make sense, but you know we shouldn't jump the gun, before we even get back to town, you know see for ourselves." Hunter said as he finished the last bite of his salad.

"Your right I was going a little _conspiracy theory _on _you wasn't I?" Tori asked with a self deprecating laugh. _

_"Just a bit." He smirked a little, he'd never admit how nice it was to have someone to eat with again or to sort out his thoughts but it felt better than anything had in a long time. _

_"Sorry, I do that whenever I get going on an idea, you know like the game clue." She gestured with a slice of green pepper. _

_"Yeah Shane mentioned that he refused to play that if you were, never said why." Hunter laughed at his old friend's sour expression as he had _

_Made that admission. _

_"Now you know." She blushed a little and wiped her mouth with her napkin. _

_"Alright back to the lightening angle." Hunter said once he'd taken sometimes of the still hot noodles and cheese sauce. _

_"I think what we'd need to do is see the bodies first, be sure there was nothing that the medical examiner missed during the autopsy." Tori murmured thoughtfully and Hunter nodded. "The problem is Dr. Grayson usually does that on cases." _

_"Well since I'm going and have some experience in the field I'll have a look." Hunter said and Tori frowned. _

_"You have experience with medicine?" _

_"There's a lot about me you don't know." He smirked again and Tori had a feeling this trip would be anything but boring. _

_By the time he drove Tori back to her apartment and they'd made plans for him to pick her up at six the next morning it was after midnight and Tori was exhausted. Still she headed into her room and pulled out the old clothing she'd worn back when she'd been living in __Blue__Bay__Harbor__, being nothing but a surf bunny. She might as well look the part if she had to play it right? _

_Just the thought of being taken as a chump had Tori gritting her teeth s she set the last pair of jams in her bag. The one good thing was she'd not be alone and it would be nice to see Dustin and Shane again. Thinking of that by itself let Tori slip into slip soon after locking her suitcase and setting it by her front door. _

_To Be Continued _

_Dana Grayson: Alright while we go sleep you know what to do, review review review… Z Z Z… _

_"Wacks Lady Lightspeed on the arm _

_Lady Lightspeed: good night or good morning everyone… _


End file.
